


A Simulated Stranger

by transbound



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Short, Stranger Sex, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbound/pseuds/transbound
Summary: A recounting of a very fun experience I had with a sort-of simulated stranger, for your and my enjoyment.





	A Simulated Stranger

AN: This is basically a retelling of an experience I had in person, with some of the silly/awkward bits removed, and obviously any personally identifying details. It exists obviously as entertainment for you, the kinky reader, but also so that I can share it with those I chat with on Reddit.

\---

So, this whole scenario started because I admitted to my friend (a friend with benefits) that I kinda like the idea of the "fucking a stranger" type thing. Of course, the real issue is I would never do it because of how dangerous that could be. Anyway, we talked about it a little, and at the time I just sort of dismissed it as idle pillow talk. Little did I know that this friend (let's call him "Mike" for the purposes of the story) was scheming.

About a week or so passed, and Mike texted me inquiring about that fantasy, specifically, whether I was interesting in playing it out. I told him not really; I still like the fantasy, but it's a little too scary to actually invite a total stranger to have sex with. He replied telling me he had a strategy to get around that: specifically, he had a "close" (I think they are/were FWBs as well) friend who he told about my fantasy. The idea was that he knew this guy and knew he was safe and clean, but I did not know him, which is the key. Mike would get me all set up and orchestrate the whole thing, and I could have a lot of fun, at least in theory.

This all sounds very good to me, so I agree to the setup, and we set a date. 

I wore a cute bodycon red dress with like a built-in collar (no idea what that style is called..I just like that dress), white leggings, and some red heels to match the dress. I like red a lot, so I also wore some cute red lipstick on top of the normal routine. Then, at Mike's request, I popped in a nice large plug into my ass, threw some toys in my purse, and I was off to Mike's place. I remember that plug being very "present" on the drive over.

Anyway, I showed up at his place. The plan was that Mike would help "prepare" me (I wanted to be in moderate bondage for a number of reasons), and then his friend (let's call him Jim? Although ironically I didn't know his name at the time) would show up a bit later for the main event. So, we proceeded into Mike's bedroom. He confirmed I was still down (I was), and then commanded me to get on my hands and knees on the floor. I followed suit, and he went about setting me up. First, he got a sort of chair cushion and put it under my chest for support. Then, he ran a spreader bar down the length of my body under me (and the cushion), with three bars attached to it at right angles; one for my hands, and two for my legs. He cuffed my wrists to the first bar--as a sidenote, I may be a slut for bondage, cause I remember as soon as I heard the "click" of the lock I got a little hard--my knees to the second, and my ankles to the third. I love that bondage feeling of flexing and testing your limits, and I remember doing that once I was locked in. After that, he gave me a quick slap on my ass, then pulled down my leggings and underwear and proceeded to lock my dick in a cage, and then the clothes went back up and he came around to the front. One more "you feel okay? Nothing tight" and an affirmation from me and then I'm opening my mouth to a ball gag. Finally, he places a blindfold over my eyes, and tells me if anything changes to try to make some noise so he can come over and help me. 

Nothing is sexier than just sitting there, trussed up and ready for someone to use me. I remember straining a little at that cage while we waited. I don't know exactly how much time passed before Jim showed up, but it was at least 5 to 10 minutes of just sitting there, bound and gagged. I was pretty aroused by the time Jim turned up. 

When Jim arrived, Mike took out my gag temporarily to verify I was doing good (oh I was), and then left the room. This was one of the hottest parts for me, as I was just sitting in a quiet room, waiting for a stranger to come use me. A couple minutes passed, and I heard the door open and shut. The heavy footsteps of Jim approaching me. I could feel his presence behind me. He stood there for a few moments, and then I felt his hands caress my ass and legs, and then I heard him walk around me, until he stopped behind me again. He slapped my ass once, then I could hear him unzipping his pants as my cock strained against my cage, and I felt his hands slowly pull down my leggings and then underwear, and I remember him giving a little "heh" upon noticing my plug. He slowly eased it out of my ass, then I felt him straddle his feet around my legs. At this point I was dripping wet. 

He gave my ass one more nice slap, then I felt the tip of his head push through my ass cheeks and rest against my hole. He paused for a moment, then slowly pushed into me, stretching me out (and causing me to drip even harder) until I could feel his balls resting against my ass. He paused there for a moment, caressing my sides and ass, and then he started thrusting, slowly at first, working his way faster and faster until the locks on my cuffs were shaking as each thrust went deep into me. I could feel each thrust stretching me, and all I could do was strain against my cage and my cuffs uselessly. It felt amazing. I remember wanting to cum so bad, but I couldn't do anything except strain in vain against the cage as each thrust caused a loud "slap" noise of his balls against my ass. 

This went on for probably at least 10 minutes, before I start to feel his cock swell inside me, and his thrusts become more deliberate and slow. Then, with one final thrust, he pushed deep into me and suddenly his cock was pulsing, stretching my hole and I could feel a warmth inside me, shooting deeper and deeper into me. He groaned a few times, gave me a few more thrusts, and then pulled out. He left my underwear around my thighs, so I could feel his cum slowly drip out of my ass and down me. I was a little sad that I hadn't cum, especially because I was on the edge, but not to worry, because Mike was thinking about that (that's why we are FWBs!). 

After Jim left, Mike came in the room, and removed my gag, asking me how I was. I told him I was aroused as fuck and needed release. He left and returned quickly with a dildo, which he pushed into my ass, stretching me again and pushing the cum deeper inside of me, eliciting a little "unf" from me. Then, dildo firmly inside me, he came around in front of me and unzipped his pants. He told me to open my mouth, and as soon as I did, I had a cock in it. I happily started sucking, and when he finally came in my mouth, that plus the dildo stretching me plus the thought of Jim's cum inside me threw me over the edge and as I tasted Mike's cum I started cumming hard, straining against my restraints as I came. It felt amazing.

After that, there was of course the cleanup and the relaxation and stretching out of bondage, but that's the basics of the story. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
